


Only For The Night

by MotherofScavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Here Lies Smut, Kylo is romantic, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofScavengers/pseuds/MotherofScavengers
Summary: "The things I want to do to you, little scavenger,” he rasped, his gaze trailing over her, like a conqueror deciding which treasure to plunder first. “As soon as you walked into that blighted cantina, I was determined to have you.”Reaching up, Rey linked her fingers through the sleeve straps that criss-crossed his firm chest. “What do you intend to do now that you have me?”A smile creased the harsh planes of his face. “Everything.”___________________A canonverse one-shot that imagines Rey and Kylo met on Jakku months before the events of TFA...and spent one passionate night together.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 195





	Only For The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sologxlaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sologxlaxies/gifts).



> When someone on Twitter shared a GIF of the interrogation scene in TFA, my mind whirled with ideas: What if when Kylo saw Rey in the forest on Takodana, he already *knew her knew her* and that’s why he’s determined to take her, and then carries her to the shuttle himself. And maybe that’s why Rey’s so flustered when he finally removes his helmet during the interrogation scene, because she’s like, “I hit that...and fuck, I want to do it again!” With those thoughts in mind, I hope you enjoy this sexy and smutty one-shot!
> 
> Special thanks to Sofia @sologxlaxies for being a fantastic beta!

Rey felt his stare, hot as a flame licking across her skin, before she saw him. 

After a disappointing day of scavenging for scraps amongst the boneyard, she had stepped into the small cantina at the concession stand for water, and to clear the sand and grit from her eyes. Her trek back to the AT-AT she called home would take a while, and Rey didn’t want to wait that long to quench her thirst.

The narrow room was dim and dusty, the foul scents of sweat and alcohol hanging like a stale cloud in the air. Rey wove her way through the scattering of tables and chairs, sidestepping wandering hands, and rapping assuming knuckles with her staff when needed. Spying a small opening at the far end of the bar, she breathed a sigh as she slid into it, propping her elbow on the frayed wood to wave down a bartender.

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end, and a ripple of— was it awareness?— trickled down her spine. The foreign sensation alarmed her, sending her pulse skittering.

Feigning a composure she didn’t feel, Rey surveyed the room. Her gaze passed over the locals she’d known her whole life, instead narrowing on the newcomers who were easy to spot. The Twi’lek with the shifty eyes, the Yevetha clicking its long nails on the tabletop, to the Gungan who kept elbowing the others around him to his future detriment. Abruptly, she noticed a line of white-clad stormtroopers lining the far wall, their blasters at the ready as they monitored the activity in the cantina. 

_Why are they here?_ Rey wondered with a frown. The First Order made infrequent stops to Jakku, an inconsequential junkyard in the Outer System, and their presence rarely heralded good things. Plutt, her old guardian, used to curse a blue streak whenever their TIE fighters arrived at Bay Three.

She considered the way the stormtroopers stood at attention, caution and diligence in their duty…but to whom?

A sudden humming in the air made her pause, and she glanced over her other shoulder. It was then that Rey saw him. Like a pulsing lodestar, her eyes were drawn to the far corner of the room. There he sat, the fingers of a gloved hand drumming against the tabletop, and the beat he set seemed to strum through her bones. He was cloaked in shadows, magnetic and imposing, and Rey was helpless to look away.

Even across the crowded space, and through the murky blackness that consumed him, Rey met his gaze. His brown eyes held hers, so dark they swallowed his irises, and his keen interest felt like a heavy weight on her chest. 

Her nipples hardened under his regard, and she felt suspended, almost buoyant, as he studied her. The corner of his plush lips tipped up ever so slightly, and pride, diluted with relief, spiked her blood like a hit of spice. But rather than numbing her into complacency, it shocked her, and Rey whipped her head about, focusing on the bar top as she willed her sprinting pulse to ease. 

Had a man ever rattled her so completely? Rey was no inexperienced virgin; life on an outer rim desert planet was hard…and _lonely_. She’d allowed a comely face to tempt her to drop her pants on a few occasions, and while the experiences had varied, she’d never regretted them.

Feeling his heated stare coast over her, Rey bit her lip. She knew to the marrow of her bones that this prince of darkness wanted her, for his desire was a tangible thing she could feel across the distance that separated them. And she was certain he could bring her a barrage of wicked delights, but was engaging with a First Order officer worth the risk?

Doing her best to ignore the tempting man in the corner of the room, Rey poured the water that the bartender delivered into her canteen, patiently waiting for every last drop to fall before leaving a few precious credits behind. Lifting her chin, she slung her staff over her shoulder and departed. She paused at the trough outside the door. While it was technically meant to water beasts of burden, any visitor to Niima Outpost treated it as a wash station, and Rey had no qualms about dipping her hands into the cloudy waters and splashing it over her dust-covered skin. The rolling hills of desert sand and littered wreckage had long since taught her the most valuable assets she could covet were water and portions.

Wiping a hand across her dripping face, Rey inhaled, steeling herself for the ride back to her isolated home. So many years of her life had been spent in near solitude, and yet the loneliness never grew easier to bear. But bear it she did; she didn’t have a choice until her family returned for her.

Rey grit her teeth as she stored her now empty pack and staff in the side storage compartment of her speeder. So much about the day had been a failure, yet she’d managed to scavenged enough for a half portion and—

A potent presence materialized behind her, and Rey froze, uncertain of the threat. When she slowly reached for her staff, an invisible force stayed her hand, and panic chilled her veins.

“Don’t be afraid,” a smoky voice murmured. “I won’t hurt you.”

The fear, the tension, dissolved inexplicably like ice under the Jakku sun. Her shoulders dropped, and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

“That’s right, pretty scavenger,” he said, “I want much from you, none of which is pain.”

Rey knew who he was then. Of course she did. His black velvet voice matched the aura she had glimpsed around him, the deep tenor as fathomless as his eyes. That he had followed her out of the cantina surprised her, though. Why would a dark lord of the First Order give one credit about her?

Biting her lip, Rey pivoted, her eyes widening as she met his gaze.

Oh, the shadows had hid a fallen angel. With his raven hair falling to his shoulders in silky curls, and his plush lips ripe for kisses, he robbed Rey of breath. He was all intensity and roguish intent in a black cloak, the hood pooled over his shoulders. But the fire in his gaze made something very different than fear pool like molten lava in her belly.

“Why are you leaving so soon, scavenger? The sun has not even begun to set.”

“Because everyone on Jakku knows it’s foolish to to be caught outside after dark,” she said, cocking her head.

He took a step closer, until she was all but crowded back against the speeder. Her heart lurched out of rhythm.

“Tell me,” he said, “will you stay out past sunset with _me_?”

“Why would I?” She glanced up at him through her lashes. “Do you require my protection?”

His expression didn’t change, but a light glinted in his eyes.

Propping his hand on the speeder near her head, his crisp leather and clove scent lulled her senses, and Rey found herself watching his lips while he spoke.

“And if I do require your protection…all night, on my ship? Would you be willing to provide it?”

_Ah_ , so they had arrived at the crux of this whole encounter. Rey had wondered if he would be crude in his demands — she should have known a man of his stature would make his invitation as enticing as possible.

And she was enticed. His request weakened her knees, but it certainly hadn’t extinguished her sarcasm.

Rey arched her brow. “Do you expect me to believe a man with an entire regiment of stormtroopers at his beck and call would need me, a single human girl, to protect him?”

Several tense seconds ticked by between them. 

He canted his head to the side as he considered her, an inky lock falling across his cheek. Rey was appalled to find herself jealous of that strand of hair as it stroked his stoic face. She didn’t even know his name, and yet her body wanted him with a visceral fierceness that left her wet between her thighs.

That realization doused her arousal, leaving her to crash back to reality. He was looking for a night’s entertainment, nothing more. And that was all Rey was willing to give.

Lifting his hand, his thumb ghosted along her bottom lip. Not grazing it, but leaving a tingle of arousal in its wake. “I’d take you, a lovely desert scavenger, over a whole First Order fleet.”

Rey dropped her gaze. Was she so weak to fall prey to such flowery prose? If she allowed him, this beautiful man so far above her in station and consequence, would fuck her and leave her, like all the other partners he’d likely discarded like unwanted souvenirs across the galaxy. 

He’d leave her behind, like _everyone_ else in her life had.

Dragging her eyes to his face, Rey studied him. He’d taken a step closer to her, his gaze as tangible as a caress, and Rey found she was not frightened by his proximity. 

He grasped her hand, an electric current zinging up her arm at his touch. “Come spend the night with me,” he crooned. “Bathe and eat and relax for a while without worrying about thieves coming in the night to take what’s yours.”

“And how do I know the true thief isn’t standing before me?”

His chuckle was dry, as if he’d just plucked it from a trunk where it had been locked away for a millennia. “Now I see why you manage to survive in this wasteland.”

Rey turned her head away, unsure if she was flattered or not.

The slightest graze of his fingertips along her shoulder made her shiver, a simmering awareness enveloping her. And he knew it. When she turned to look at him, a satisfied smile lurked in his eyes.

“Just one night,” he said, his breath ghosting across her face.

She nodded yes before her brain had a chance to catch up.

Without a word, he entwined their fingers together and pulled her away.

“What of my speeder? Someone will strip it if it’s left unattended,” she said, anxiously, looking over her shoulder at her belongings.

“I’ll have my troopers ensure that doesn’t happen.”

She glanced back to see several stormtroopers surround her speeder, relief easing the pressure on her chest.

“Feel better?” he asked, squeezing her hand.

“Yes,” she whispered, relaxing enough for him to lead her along.

But Rey gasped when a large black command shuttle came in view, its wings stretching vertically into the darkening sky. It appeared to be an Upsilon class shuttle, and Rey had only heard of them through discarded bits of papers and holos she’d seen in the concession stand. It was said they were the swiftest shuttles in the First Order fleet, with a security and weapons system that was only matched by Star Destroyers. And it was where she was to spend her night?

Tugging on her hand, he escorted her up the shuttle ramp until Rey suddenly planted her feet and refused to go any further.

“What’s your name?”

He turned slowly to face her, his lips a firm line. “Kylo.”

“I’m Rey.” She swallowed.

His gaze dropped to her mouth, before it rose to meet hers. “It’s nice to meet you, Rey.”

He was all polite manners, but a wild hunger smoldered in his eyes.

Without another word, Kylo placed his large hand on the small of her back, and the warmth of his palm radiated through her body like a blaster shot. Rey obeyed the gentle pressure he exerted there as he ushered her up the ramp.

The interior of the ship was compact and monochromatic in its furnishings. Rey was only able to get a brief glimpse of the cockpit before Kylo led her down a short interior hall. They paused in front of a metal door, which swished open at their approach, and Rey darted her gaze about as she stepped over the threshold. 

It was a bedroom chamber. 

Her mouth went dry as it landed on the large bed with the black counterpane, crisp edges and not a wrinkle in sight. The bed was flanked by two side tables, domed lights curving out from the paneled wall to provide ambient lighting. A sleek armchair sat in the corner, a holopad resting on the narrow stool situated next to it. The wall running parallel to the bed was composed of a large screen, which currently simulated the dusky Jakku sky outside. Since the room was devoid of any artwork or personal effects, Rey suspected this was only his temporary quarters.

“The 'fresher's through there.” Kylo gestured with his chin to the door on the left of the bed.

The thought of a warm shower almost made Rey moan aloud. Nodding, she stepped away, eager to wash away the dust and grime.

“May I assist you?”

Rey stopped mid step, a flush stealing over her cheeks as she glanced at him. 

“With removing your arm wraps, that is.” Kylo murmured, all courteous regard.

Her mouth gaped, and she looked down at the dirt streaked strips of linen that protected her skin from the oppressive sun. Meeting his gaze, she nodded.

Kylo prowled toward her, reaching out his broad hands to grasp her arm, his fingers deftly finding the end of the strip. With fervid care, he slowly unwound the fabric from her flesh, soothing the skin he revealed with firm caresses. Rey watched him under half lidded eyes, seduced by the gentle manner of his movements.

When the last bit of fabric had fallen free, Kylo rubbed his thumb along a divot in her arm. “Enjoy your shower, Rey.”

She blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and turned away. 

A handful of minutes later, Rey stood with her chin nestled against her chest as hot rivulets of water coasted over her head and down the contours of her body in the most relaxing rhythm, yet her mind was in torment. No one had ever treated her as if she were someone deserving of courtesy, but this man she’d known a scant half an hour had made her feel cared for. Treasured. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. After all, why would he go through so much trouble for a one time fuck?

Rey stood under the water, her eyes closed, for several long minutes after her scalp was scrubbed clean and her skin was silky smooth. She’d needed time to recalibrate her emotions and fortify her defenses. _This is only for the night_ , she repeated to herself on a loop, until gradually the trembling sensation that emanated from her heart and through her veins had quieted. Rey shut off the water and grabbed a towel, quickly drying herself before she changed her mind and jumped back into the shower again.

She considered her clothes where she’d left them in a pile on the floor. The idea of slipping them over her freshly clean body made her nose wrinkle in disgust. Rey wished she traveled with an extra change of clothes.

Her gaze snagged on a white robe hanging on a hook just inside the door where she hadn’t noticed it before. Had Kylo left it for her? If he had, had he gawked at her as she luxuriated in the shower like the most wanton of water nymphs? The thought made her cheeks burn.

Rey pulled the robe down, and slipped her arms through the sleeves, rolling them several times until her hands were free. The garment was large enough to wrap around her body twice, and she cinched the sash tightly about her waist to hold it in place. 

After combing her fingers through her wet hair, Rey gathered her clothes in her arms and hesitated at the door. 

Was she really going to do this? Was she going to fuck a man she had just met? Sure, she found him wildly attractive and her body responded to him like a flame to alcohol, but she didn’t know him at all. The only thing Rey was certain of in that moment was that Kylo would give her a night of pleasure, and self indulgence was a thing she could seldom afford.

That alone made Rey square her shoulders and lift her chin, even as she clutched her soiled clothes in front of her chest like a shield. _You’re allowed to change your mind_ , she reminded herself. _You don’t owe Kylo anything you don’t want to give._

With that mantra marching through her thoughts, Rey grasped the door handle and pulled it open.

Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth when her gaze landed on Kylo lounging on the bed, his back propped against the headboard. He had removed his cloak and doublet, and now relaxed in his fitted black trousers and training sleeves. Rey did her best not to stare, but it was difficult when the broad expanse of his pale chest invited her to investigate the dips and valleys with her questing fingertips. Every mole and beauty mark stretched across his skin like travel routes to unknown, exotic destinations, and they tempted her lips to introduce herself to each with a kiss. Her wandering gaze finally reached his face, where she found him watching her with an arch to his brow, mindful and unbothered by her inspection. Rey swallowed convulsively when he brought a jogan fruit to his mouth for a bite, the juice glistening on his bottom lip before he licked it away.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, angling his chin to a large cart that now sat just inside the closed door.

Rey had never seen so much food in one place at one time before, and her jaw unhinged at the sight. Various dishes like deep fried nuna legs, glazed kell, and faamba delight crowded the top and bottom shelf of the cart, while fruit of all shapes and colors were arranged around them in a color coded pattern that made her smile. 

Despite Kylo’s invitation, Rey hesitated. After a lifetime of bland portions, meals she had scavenged and scraped to attain, she was overwhelmed by the abundant feast offered to her. 

“Rey,” Kylo drawled, “eat.”

With a quick glance at him, she dropped her clothes on the chair and advanced on the cart, both hands snatching at the closest items they could grab. Like a half starved desert creature, she crammed unknown nuts into her mouth, a sweet roll in one hand and an apple in the other. Rey hummed in the back of her throat at the burst of flavors and textures that hit her tongue.

Kylo didn’t say a word as she devoured everything in sight. He maintained his position on the bed, one knee bent, his elbow propped on it, and a stainless steel tumbler dangling from his long fingers. His gaze tracked her every movement, and although he didn’t say it, Rey sensed he was pleased with her enthusiasm. Gratified he could care for her…for a short time, in this way.

And the fuller her stomach became, the more a very different sort of hunger gnawed at her insides.

Hoping to distract herself from her rising arousal, Rey swiped her sleeve over her mouth and ventured, “Why is the First Order here anyway?”

“Plutt alerts us whenever a particularly valuable relic from the Empire is found.”

Rey frowned. “And _you_ came here for that?”

He lifted a shoulder. “After months on the Finalizer, I was ready to plant my feet on solid ground, even if that ground was the hot, sandy dunes of Jakku.”

As she considered this, Kylo rose to his feet, all feline grace. His gaze searched her face as he approached. “Have you had your fill?”

Glancing at the ragged remnants of the food cart she’d left behind, Rey nodded.

“Good.” He grabbed the sash at her waist, and pulled her with him as he walked backwards until his knees hit the bed, and he sank onto the soft surface. In this position, his forehead was leveled with her chin. Kylo tipped his head back to look at her, drawing her forward until she stood within the V of his thighs.

“Are you satisfied, Rey?” His deep tenor vibrated through her, jolting her limbs with liquid fire. 

“To an extent.” 

“Is that so?” Umber eyes studied her as his fingers brushed over the knot holding her sash and robe in place. “What can I do to make you completely… _content?_ ”

Rey held her breath. Dare she be honest? Returning his stare for several heart beats, she whispered, “Touch me.”

Kylo closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth. “The promise of touching you is the only kriffing thing keeping me sane right now.”

With that, he ripped at the knot in the sash, tossing it over his shoulder when it was free. Unwrapping her like a gift, Kylo puffed his cheeks on an exhale as her body was revealed against a backdrop of white. His calloused fingers danced along her sides, pausing to caress the peek of ribs that hinted at her constant hunger. Kylo made a tsking sound under his breath, and Rey knew he was thinking about the way she fell on the food tray. She doubted he faulted her fervor now.

Dragging his heavy hands back down, Kylo brought his palms around to the swell of her ass, hauling her even closer, until his face was nestled in the valley between her breasts. Turning to nuzzle each one with his long nose, he studied one pink nipple, the corner of his plush mouth tipping up when it pebbled under his inspection. Kylo looked up at her, his thick lashes framing eyes burning with desire. 

“Are you sure this is what you want, Rey?” Like a scorching desert breeze, his breath drifted across her body, and she curled her toes to keep from shivering. “If not, you can leave now and I won’t stop you.”

Rey’s lungs seized. He’d allowed her to use his fresher, and then fed her until her stomach was full to bursting. Kylo had treated her as if he cared for her as a person and not just a warm body to satiate his desire with. She fully believed he would allow her to leave, clean and gratified, his only pleasure coming from having seen to her needs for a time. 

Yet not all her needs had been met.

Her chest rose as she inhaled, and Rey carded her fingers through Kylo’s satin strands. “I’m sure,” she breathed.

With a growl in the back of his throat, he reached up to rip the robe from her shoulders, tossing it to the side, before he hauled her up and twisted about until she lay caged under his broad body. The counterpane was decadently soft against her feverish skin, and Rey wiggled her back against the material, biting her lip as Kylo prowled over her, a ravenous predator who’d finally cornered its prey.

“The things I want to do to you, little scavenger,” he rasped, his gaze trailing over her, like a conqueror deciding which treasure to plunder first. “As soon as you walked into that blighted cantina, I was determined to have you.”

Reaching up, Rey linked her fingers through the sleeve straps that criss-crossed his firm chest. “What do you intend to do now that you have me?”

A smile creased the harsh planes of his face. “Everything.”

Holding her gaze, Kylo leaned down and stroked his tongue over her nipple, before he sucked it between his lips. 

Rey whimpered, arching her back to offer herself as a sacrifice to his wicked mouth. 

Laving wet attention on one nipple, he palmed the other, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip. Rey’s thoughts tumbled about in her brain, and the only discernible strands she could grasp were the wanton sounds that fell from her lips.

While his mouth continued its assault on her breasts, one large hand skittered down her sternum, circling her belly button, and crawling over her hip bone until it paused at the juncture between her thighs. Rey held her breath, torn between the pleasure he bestowed on her inflamed flesh and the sensual promise his fingertips flirted with.

“Are you as hot and wet _here_ as I’ve imagined all night?” Kylo purred.

Not waiting for a response, he dragged his hands over her mound, running a thick finger up and down her slit. Kylo groaned, and Rey almost preened at his response. “Is this all for me, little one?”

Spreading her thighs wider, Rey nodded. “Only for you.”

Raising his head, Kylo stroked her again. His dark eyes roving over her face and her body, with an intensity that threatened to incinerate her. “Do you feel it, too? As if I’m meant to touch you? As though you’re meant to touch me?”

She did. Every time his skin grazed hers, an electric spark fired, and her body seemed to come alive under his hands. 

Holding her stare, Kylo circled her clit with the rough pad of his finger. His irises widening when she writhed, bucking her hips in a silent plea for more. Without warning, he dipped two fingers into her core, his lashes fluttering when he found her tight and wet. Crooking them, he stroked firmly against her inner wall, smiling wolfishly when she keened. 

“Do you like that?” Kylo pressed his cheek to hers, his lips brushing the shell of her ear when he whispered, “Tell me, Rey.”

“Yes,” she gasped, gripping his forearm like a lifeline. “Feels so good.”

Turning his head, he nipped at her neck, soothing the sting with a flick of his tongue. “Tell me what you need. I want your pleasure.”

But then, inexplicably, he withdrew his hand, gripping her hip as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Rey blinked, struggling to focus, unfulfilled lust clouding her thoughts and leaving her confused. “I don’t understand— _please._ ”

Kylo moved his hand from her hip up the valley between her breasts, to cup her cheek. He smoothed his knuckles along the curve of her jaw before bringing his thumb to her lips, pushing in to press the broad pad against her tongue. She automatically closed her mouth around it, suckling it breathlessly.

“Tell me what you want, Rey.”

She clenched her eyes shut to keep him from seeing her frustration. Planting her feet on the mattress, Rey canted her hips forward, chasing his caress. “Kylo, I— I want you— to stop— _ah—_ teasing me!”

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of teasing you.”

Even as he uttered his lies, Kylo pulled his hand free and crawled down her body, paying homage to her over-heated flesh with kisses and nibbles of his teeth. Gripping the back of her thighs, he spread them wider, until they were all but pushed into her chest, creating room for his broad shoulders. Fixing his gaze on her most intimate place, a shudder wracked his body. 

“This is the prettiest kriffing pussy I’ve ever seen.”

And then he leaned forward and swiped his tongue along her wet slit.

Rey jolted, unable to find purchase in the position he held her in, defenseless against the assault he waged on her cunt. On her self control. On her very being.

She felt his pleasure as if it was her own. His satisfaction, his heady lust, the gentle notes that lurked about the edges of his thoughts whenever he looked at her were vivid and bright in her mind. The dual onslaught of emotions was more than she could bear, and Rey spasmed around his fingers and tongue in a cataclysmic explosion of blinding lights and deafening shouts.

Mindless, boneless, she couldn’t muster the strength to utter a word when Kylo turned her to her stomach. Nor when he gripped her hips and pulled them to the edge of the bed. His large hand danced along her spine, and she arched into it wantonly. 

“Rey.” Her name on his tongue made her clutch the counterpane like a feral creature. “Do you have an implant?”

She managed a nod. 

“Good,” he murmured.

The sound of fabric rustling told her he removed his pants, and when the blunt head of his cock slid through her slick folds, he teased her clit and whimpers spilled from her mouth. Kylo dragged his considerable length across her sensitive flesh over and over, until Rey was panting and desperate. 

She thrust her hips back with a needy, “ _Please._ ” 

“I was just waiting for you to ask,” he said, notching his cock at her opening and thrusting deep in one swift movement.

Rey’s back bowed and she gasped at the sudden invasion, her body struggling to accommodate his hard, thick flesh. He was large, larger than the men she’d taken before, and it seemed as if he’d lodged himself somewhere between her cunt, lungs, and heart, for her body was short-circuiting under his assault. 

And Kylo offered her no respite, rubbing his palms over her ass and hips, as he withdrew slowly, her every nerve-ending firing, before plunging in again, jostling her up the bed until the headboard halted her progress. 

“You feel— so much— better,” he bit out, “then— I ever could’ve— imagined.”

She wanted to echo his sentiment, but the unrelenting euphoria emanating from her core was a shock wave that decimated her ability to speak. Rey gripped the counterpane with her frantic fingers, trying to root herself to withstand the force of his thrusts. But her body responded instinctively to his tune, for she was his instrument, and her pleasure was his music. The peak loomed before her, and Kylo pushed ever closer to it as he worked deeply into her.

“I can’t,” she moaned, clenching her eyes as an avalanche of bliss threatened to swamp her. “Kylo—it’s too—much.”

Threading his fingers in her hair, he yanked her head back to growl against her neck. “It could never be enough.”

He reached to slide his fingers around where his cock split her open, collecting her wetness, and smearing it along her clit with firm strokes. One, two, three thrusts, and she detonated like a proton bomb, pulsing around his cock in jerks and spurts. Rey’s mind was unmoored in an ocean of all-consuming bliss.

Before her limbs had stopped trembling, Kylo pulled out and grasped her hips, flipping her onto her back. Rey stared at the ceiling above, struggling to right herself, when Kylo interrupted her vision as he loomed over her. 

“We’re not done, Rey.”

And then he thrust back into her quivering flesh, groaning when she shrieked her surprise…and rapture.

Grasping her knees, Kylo spread them wide as his big body moved over hers, his thick cock plumbing depths in her core —in her _soul—_ that she’d long thought dark and unknown. Rey clutched fruitlessly at the sheets, before she reached for his shoulders, her nails digging into his muscles as she tried to hold on to him. Onto her sanity.

A drop of sweat fell from his brow onto her chest, and his dark gaze followed its path over her breast. Kylo brushed it away with his thumb, before he cupped her flesh, tweaking the nipple with two calloused fingers. 

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Kylo whispered hoarsely, his eyes glued to her breasts as they bounced with his movements, before they trailed down to watch where his hard cock shoved into her. “Like you were meant just for me. For my hands. For my cock. Rey…you know it, too.”

She tilted her hips in response, and they moaned in tandem, the new position bringing him even deeper inside her, building to another orgasm and intensifying _everything_.

Dropping his head to her chest, he panted as his hips moved faster, the force of his movements electrifying. Rey crossed her ankles behind the small of his back, arching her spine to meet every one of his surges. She could feel another orgasm priming deep in her core, the pressure building in the back of her eyelids. Kylo licked a wet stripe across one nipple as he slid his hand between their writhing bodies, stimulating her clit with determined fingertips.

“ _Now_ , Rey. I want to feel you come on my cock,” he growled, before pressing his mouth to hers. It was a gentle kiss, that expressed more tenderness than lust, a contrast to the forceful movements of his hips.

Rey was so surprised she gasped…and then the floor fell out from under her and she choked on a scream as undiluted bliss radiated from her cunt and down her legs, leaving them twitching and helpless. She clamped down around him, milking him for every drop he had to give. Kylo shouted to the rooftop, pumping into her one last time, his heavy balls slapping against her slit as he jerked his essence deep within her, an offering to her womb.

Kylo collapsed beside her on the mattress where they both laid, limbs intertwined, gasping for breath as their sweat cooled their overheated bodies. Her faculties returned slowly, and Rey turned her head to look at him, relishing the disoriented look on his handsome face.

He rolled onto his side, his glassy gaze sharpening as it ran over her in careful study.

“It’s like I’ve known you my whole life…” he began, shaking his head as if to force his thoughts into a discernible order. “Yet, how could I forget you? How could this be the first time I’ve known this depth of _everything_?”

Rey nibbled on her lip, unsure of what to say. Unsure she knew the words to express how his hands on her body calmed her even as they made arousal percolate low in her belly. How they made her feel safe. How they seemed familiar and dear. So very necessary.

This connection _terrified_ her. Kylo was obviously an important member of the First Order, who, no doubt, had little time for a simple scavenger like her. Despite his pretty words, Rey tried to convince herself she was just another warm, willing body for him to gratify his desires with. But the steady, intense way he considered her made it difficult, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she dropped her gaze to trace the faint line of dark hair that ran down his sternum. 

Even if he did desire to see her again, Rey couldn’t leave Jakku. Her family would return, some day, and she was determined to be there when they did. She couldn’t gamble on risky odds.

Snaking a hand around her waist, Kylo brought her flush with his chest, his palms smoothing along her naked spine. He nuzzled his face into her hair, pressing hot kisses to her temple and along her jaw.

“Sleep, Rey,” he murmured, his gravely cadence daring her to disagree. “You’ll need your rest because I’ll need you yet.”

She shivered at the sinful promise in his words. And just as he’d declared, Kylo woke her several times throughout the night, with light kisses and caresses, and even once with his head between her thighs, zealous in his pursuit of ecstasy, for both of them.

The fulfillment she experienced with him, the sense of rightness that settled in each of her cells when he brushed his fingers over her, when he looked deep into her eyes as he wrung every last drop of pleasure from her satiated body, left her dangerously off kilter. Rey had thought they’d fuck and part ways. Just as she’d done with her scant number of partners before. But Kylo proved, with every kiss, every thrust, every breathy moan, that this encounter would be indelibly seared into her memory. 

Routine nudged her awake just as the horizon was lightening with streaks of pink and gold. The temperature rarely fluctuated from the requisite _hot_ , but in the early hours of the morning, without the sun’s unrelenting attention, the air was less punishing. Rey, like most desert dwellers, had trained herself to wake early to tend to as many chores as possible before the sun rose and the heat became unbearable. 

Blinking her tired eyes open, Rey stretched her sore limbs. Her core ached…but the memory of why stole away any complaints she may have made. Rotating her head, her gaze fell on Kylo sprawled on his stomach. He had an arm thrown over his head, and the other looped around a pillow, his hair spread about him like an obsidian halo. His lips were red and plump from the attention they paid to her body all night, and his great shoulders rose with his heavy breaths. Kylo looked so youthful in repose, the antithesis of the formidable dark knight who’d consumed her so completely. Her throat burned with unshed tears that she wouldn’t have a chance to know this side of him, for the time had come to slip away.

With slow movements, Rey extracted herself from the sheets, and paused at the side of the bed to stare down at him. She didn’t want to leave, she realized with a sinking horror. The thought of walking away and never seeing Kylo again made her chest feel too tight for her lungs. Why had one passionate night with him left her so emotional? So hollow? For the entirety of her life, Rey had never had anyone she could depend upon, solitude teaching her to fix her own problems. She was self-reliant, because she had to be. This sudden _need_ was a weakness she could not indulge.

Rey dressed quickly, doing her best not to disturb the slumbering Kylo. Eyeing the last few pieces of fruit not consumed the night prior, she shoved them into her pockets. She didn’t think Kylo would mind. 

At the door, Rey hesitated, glancing back at him. He slept on, impervious to the mental tug-of-war she now battled. Clamping her eyes closed, Rey grit her teeth as she pushed down the feelings, mentally smothered the sense of loss she knew would nag her when she stepped out the door. Because she had to leave, now, before he had a chance to leave _her_. 

With one last look, she slipped out the door, and stealthily made her way off the ship, the stormtroopers on duty paying her no mind. They were obviously used to Kylo’s nightly visitors, and Rey ignored the prick of pain that pierced her at such a thought.

In no time, she had made it back to her speeder, nodding her thanks to the troopers who had guarded it. Doing her best not to look back at the command shuttle in the distance, Rey zoomed off into the sunrise.

__________________

Rey was gone. He knew it as soon as his lashes fluttered open.

Flopping on his back, Kylo reached a hand to the opposite side of the bed, a bubble of disappointment lodging in his throat when he found cold sheets and not her warm, silky skin. She’d been gone for a while.

But her scent still lingered in the air. On the sheets. On his _skin_. Kylo bit back a groan, throwing his arm over his eyes. The lithe scavenger with the face of an angel had completely beguiled him, and Kylo had gorged himself on the taste of her, the feel of her in his arms, her wet heat squeezing him, the sound of her breaking apart under his touch. He felt bereft now that she was gone.

Which was completely ludicrous. He’d fucked plenty of women—and some men—over the years, indulging in his dark desires with partners all over the galaxy, and he had never had trouble leaving when their time together had come to an end. 

Kylo turned his head to look at her side of the bed. Rey had made him feel _something_ besides just his anger. His loneliness. With her sparkling hazel eyes, big smile, and generous yet greedy caresses, Rey had made him feel the light for the first time in a long time.

And for that he was glad she was gone. Kylo had long learned that he destroyed beautiful and bright things.

With a sigh, he pulled himself from the bed and made his way to the fresher, until his gaze snagged on the discarded food cart from the night before. Every last piece of fruit was missing, and a crack of laughter burst from his mouth. 

“Enjoy your fruit, Rey,” he whispered, the smile falling from his lips, but the fond feeling remaining. “Just as I enjoyed you.”

And later, as he stood under the hot streaming water, Kylo scrubbed Rey’s alluring scent from his skin as he knew he’d never be able to scrub her and their night together from his memory.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This gorgeous artwork is by the talented Mimi at Derpy_mommy on Twitter!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at mscavengers! Thanks for reading!


End file.
